Nakoruru
Nakoruru is one of the main protagonists from Samurai Shodown series of fighting games. Biography At 15, she and Rimururu were playing in the forest when Mamahaha flew in holding her father's sword. Discovering her father was in danger, she apologized to Rimururu and left. Upon reaching Hinowa, Nakoruru explained to Gaoh that his conflict is devastating the planet. Gaoh proclaimed he would build a new country and kill anyone who would stand in his way. At his defeat, Kamui appeared before her, inquiring Nakoruru to follow her father's footsteps as he was killed. Nakoruru asked what would happen if she declined and was told another maiden would be asked to be the successor. Not wanting Rimururu to be put at risk, Nakoruru accepted to become the new Kamui warrior of Kamui Kotan. She continues to fulfill this role throughout the series protecting nature and defeating criminals often alongside Haohmaru. However, after overthrowing Mizuki Rashojin, she sacrifices her life to restore nature's balance and becomes one with the spirit of Nature. In Samurai Shodown 64, her apparent death is retconned. Instead of sacrificing herself, she slept within Kamui Kotan's forests and was protected by the spirits of nature. At nature's beckoning, she awakens to fight the disturbing presence caused by Yuga the Destroyer. Sometime after Yuga's second defeat, she eventually returns to her slumber. Later in Warriors Rage, she transcends even further and melds her soul with Gaia to become a Divine Spirit in nature's service. As one of the "Maidens of Light", she travels across space and time to hinder the disasters of the world from occurring. However, she is stopped in her quest by a magical spell cast by Jigen Taishi in Ritenkyo. This renders Nakoruru unable to assume her original form, leaving her to only battle evil through the strength of her fellow forest sprits. Weakened, she knows she must stop Oboro's evil plan, but cannot without the Maiden of Light Rimururu, who has been sealed by Oboro. She sets out on a quest to free her sister and together combine their powers to defeat evil. In Sen, she follows the runaway Rimururu, hoping to protect her younger sister from the danger that she sensed. She also left her home to tell Rimururu the reason why she is in her current predicament. Nakoruru ADV In this game, Nakoruru is living peacefully at her home as the village's priestess. At the behest of the village's elder, she adopts a protege named Mikato and teaches the young girl about Kamui and her society's culture. However, Nakoruru remains distant due to her other half, Rera, who constantly warns her about an incoming evil. Wanting to continue her life of serenity, Nakoruru doesn't talk about this to anyone. She is also afraid of losing her own identity if she accepts Rera completely. When Mikato discovers the truth about her reluctant nature, the priestess has already lost her powers due to her selfish nature. Despite this, she takes action once her home is attacked by demons and sets out alone to somehow deal with the threat peacefully. Eventually, Nakoruru accepts Rera and fights Mizuki. Unfortunately, while protecting Mikato from being hurt, she is badly injured. She succeeds in dealing a mighty blow against Mizuki but succumbs to her wounds and dies. Mikato, who was destined to carry out the priestess' prophecy, uses Nakoruru's sword to avenge her. It's implied that Nakoruru is happily reunited with Yantamu in the afterlife. The King of Fighters Sometime after her ascension as a spirit of Nature, Nakoruru sensed terrible malice coming from a crack in spacetime. To prevent the disaster of its potential release and to find its source, Nakoruru traveled to The King of Fighters universe and enters the tournament in The King of Fighters XIV with Mui Mui and Love Heart. After Verse's defeat, Nakoruru senses that it may one day return. She decides that she and her comrades should stay in this universe, declaring her wishes to visit present day Hokkaido and China. Personality To put it mildly, Nakoruru is a good-natured and gentle girl. She seems to be shy toward people. Yet, to others, her mannerisms and appearance make her seem rather "doll-like", a term that she somewhat shows displeasure. She is also maternal, nurturing her sister as she would a child. She believes that Nature can be protected without killing others and often vies for non-violent solutions if she thinks it's possible. Although she is dedicated in her mission, she also desires to be a normal girl with selfish desires. She also knows that true power cannot be misused. Fighting Style She fights with the fighting arts of the Ainu people. She fights with a kodachi, and, depending on the form, a hawk named Mamahaha (in "Shura/Slash") or a wolf named Shikuru (in "Rasetsu/Bust" form and later Rera). To compensate for her short weapon range, players must rely on her speed to punish her opponents' mistakes. She can also recover from her moves a little quicker than other characters, making it easier for her to hit-and-run during fights. To balance her out with the rest of the cast, her attack strength is slightly weaker than most fighters. Her move set usually incorporates slightly longer ranged attacks that project her or her animal companions to her foes so her attack range isn't limited to her sword. She can also reflect projectiles with the move, Kamui Ryusei. Her moves are written in the Ainu language. Trivia *The dish that Nakoruru can cook best is Lateshikepu (okayu), a type of rice porridge. *Her ribbon is handmade by Rimururu. *Her famous quote “This is nature’s punishment” was based on Sailor Moon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Samurai Shodown Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neutral Good Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Envious Category:Dreaded Category:Priests Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Martyr Category:Misguided Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Benefactors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Optimists Category:Honest Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Genius Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Deities Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Merciful Category:Tricksters Category:Obsessed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dissociative Category:Chaste Category:Harmonizers Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Insecure Category:Rescuers Category:Mysterious Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware